Drift Off to Dream
by Flatfoot88
Summary: A song fic story requested by several anonymous readers of mine.  Robin, Raven, a bit of Jinx, and a country bar.  Please read and Review


Drift Off to Dream

Hello all. I am writing this due to several requests by people who asked me to write a Teen Titans 'songfic'. I ask that, first of all, you humor me. I don't know how to write 'songfics' so I will not try to seem like I do. This is my first attempt at writing something of this caliber. Secondly, this will revolve around the couple that I was asked to write about, Raven and Robin.

I also ask that you understand that this will involve country music, use of tobacco products, and general activities found in a country bar. This story also has no real timeline with the comics or show, all I can say is that they are all in their twenties. If you have a problem with that, then please stop reading before I offend you or your morals. If you find that those topics, and the story itself, agree with you, then please read and review. And as always, I only own the plot, nothing else.

Enjoy

-N

* * *

><p>She could sense him preparing to leave. His mind was anxious and excited, with a hint of nervousness, and possibly despair. It still surprised her that, even though he had been doing this for over a month, that his feelings still projected the same. Raven turned to her book, <em>Necronomicon, <em>and attempted to find the place she had left off at, attempting to find the peace that only came from reading. After several futile attempts to locate the exact passage, she closed the book, and silently looked around the room.

She looked to the two who had planted themselves in front of the TV. She shook her head at the two's red eyes and dazed expressions. They had long ago settled into what they called the, 'Ultimate Gamer's Challenge', and after several hours and hundreds of "Boo-Yahs" later, the only noises that the two made were grunts and low whimpers. Smiling very slightly at the two zombies, she turned to the girl in their kitchen, and shuddered.

Raven watched with horror and disgust, as the alien who she called her friend proceeded to pour what appeared to be a gallon of vinegar into a large stew pot. With the attention one gives to a horrific car accident on the freeway, she found that she just couldn't look away. Her skin felt like it was trying to crawl off of her body as the redhead pulled a raw, prepared chicken from the refrigerator, and dunked the bird into the pot. She tried to pull her head away as, seconds later, the girl pulled the bird out, frowning as it appeared to be missing most of its flesh and several bones. With a shrug, the girl lowered the remains back into the mixture, and this time, Raven openly gagged.

For Raven though, disgust turned to fear when she noticed the alien staring at her happily. _Does she do anything other than happy? _She turned away when she heard her speak, "Friend Raven?" _Damn, _she turned, emotionless towards the speaker.

"Yes, Star?" She watched as the girl took a ladle, and spooned a bowl full of her concoction out of the pot, and carrying it to the girl. As she placed the dish before her, Raven's eyes fell to the stove, and saw that the spoon still inside the contents had started to shrink, as if it were being pulled down below the surface.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of trying this," she set the bowl down in front of the other girl, and raven cringed. She could see what she thought was raw chicken and bone, and what might have been, at some point in this life, a whole egg. The rest had congealed into some form of maroon slime, making her think of a foe who seemed to excrete the same substance. She picked up a spoon that had been lain next to it, and giving a testing stir, was unsurprised when it became stuck in the goo.

"What is it?"

"It's a variety of one of my planets soups," Raven watched as the alien reached for the spoon, but couldn't seem to find it in the bowl. The spoon, like the ladle, had been drawn down and consumed. "But it is difficult to locate the same ingredients." Deciding to just use her hand, she reached in, and taking a scope, lifted it to her lips. Raven, who prided herself on being discreet, openly staring as the alien seemed to be enjoying it. "But it is still suitable, please try," She reached down, taking a larger handful and offered it to her.

Raven could feel her control starting to slip, all the emotions that radiated from the girl in front of her. As the hand approached her, she was grateful to hear someone enter the room.

She looked to him, and so did the alien. He still wore the outfit that seemed to draw her eyes, but she would never admit it. The dark color and blue bird always seemed to announce his intentions before he even spoke. The two girls looked to him, and knew he was preparing to leave. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy were pulled from their game. He nodded to each of them in turn, and proceeded to the elevator. "I'll be back late, don't wait up." With that, the doors closed, and he disappeared to the garage.

The four went to the windows and watched as his motorcycle rolled down to the beach, and after a ride on the ferry, vanished into the city. They returned to the sitting area, and while her attention was elsewhere, Raven levitated the bowl to the sink, and poured it contents down the drain. "Dudes," they all turned to the green one who had spoken. "Where does he go every month?"

She picked up her book, and decided to simply start over. "It doesn't matter, he always comes back." She hoped that that would be the end of it. But that was too much to hope for. Instead, the three continued to stare out the window.

"We should try to follow him," she raised her eyes to beast boy, who was opening the window. "I could go all fly, and just sit right on his shoulder til he-"

"Til he finds you, and ships you back home in a box." She didn't even give him her eyes, she just recalled the memory of when Nightwing had first started going out. He came back alone, and didn't say a thing about Beast Boy. It was three days before they found him, half alive and embarrassed to say what had happened.

"Maybe I should just use the tracker on his bike," she watched as Cyborg walked over to the computer and started to bring up the map.

"Did you forget what he did the last time you used the locator?" He stopped and looked to Raven. Because she could admit that she enjoyed his company, she gave him her full attention. "When he discovered he was being tracked, he came back here and shut you down. It took you four hours to reboot." She closed her book, and walked over to him. Irritated that she couldn't even enjoy her reading. "Then, once you were up and running again, he told you next time that you would stay shut down." She turned to the final stooge, her control almost completely gone. "And before you start, imagine how angry he would be at you if you tried to follow him Star?"

The three seemed cowed, and satisfied, Raven picked up her book. "I'm going to my room." She turned and walked away, hopefully to a quiet nightwhere she could finally finish her reading.

* * *

><p>'<em>That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die.'<em>(1)She heard the knocking and didn't hold back the growl. She threw down the book, and stomped her way to the door. It had been twenty minutes since she left the room. It was apparently, too much for her to hope for that they leave her alone. She reached the door, and it flew open on its own accord. Her power was lashing out as she looked to her friends who now cowered behind the largest. "What," she hissed. "Is so important that you can't leave me ALONE!"

"Raven," she was surprised that he was acting so cool, even though her anger was telling her exactly what she could do with each part of his body, while he was still alive for her to enjoy. "We want you to find him." She laughed then, and watched the nervousness on their faces. It made her laugh harder. She calmed herself, and they realized that the mood was calmer as the black fog around her receded.

"Excuse me?"

"We want you to find Robin, and figure out were he goes each month." She rolled her eyes, but decided to hear him out. After all, she was going to say no anyway, why not listen to what they had to say.

"And why should I do that?" She saw that Beast Boy had stepped out of hiding, and now was looking nervously at his feet.

"If you do I'll," he trailed off, and she couldn't resist making him more uncomfortable.

"What was that?"

"If you do, I'll stop reading your diary." Her blood ran cold, and she felt the rage and energy return.

"You've read my diary?" He still stood there, and through her anger, she saw the smug look on his face.

"Ahh yeah, and I also won't tell the others who you have a crush on." He was smiling as he was jerked upside down and into the air. Surrounded by dark energy, he couldn't move as his head was lowered into a portal that appeared below him. The other watched as seconds later, he reappeared, crying and his face white.

She released him as the portal closed, and turned back to enter her room. "I'll do it," she turned to face the green one, watching as some color started to return to his face. "And if you ever tell him, you _will _stay where you visited, forever." Raven door slammed shut behind her, and the others lifted the boy, carrying him back to the living room.

"So," Cyborg looked to Beast boy nonchalantly. "Who is she crushing on?" He went from green to white and shook his head back and forth violently.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

><p>She found the building he had stopped at easily enough. The emotions he was putting off made her head ache, and drew her to this area of town. The building itself was nothing spectacular. It looked like it was; at one time, an industrial warehouse, and still a warehouse, just with fresh paint on the outside. As she made her way to what she thought was the front door, she noticed the bouncer. He looked like all bouncers, ten pounds of muscle crammed into a five pound shirt. He had even shaved his head to look more intimidating. As she approached, she dug her ID out of her wallet, and passed it to him.<p>

Phil took the job because it was easy money. Stand outside, check IDs, and come inside when people got too rowdy. It was easy, and including the tips, paid good. So he was surprised when a girl with purple hair came up to him, passing her card wordlessly. He looked from the picture to her. She was legal, but what she was doing here surprised him. She was small, petite, and pale. The purple hair messed with him even more. She looked alright, black hip hugging jeans and a white T-Shirt, pretty but classy enough. Still though, he had to ask. "You sure you found the right place?"

"Yes." All he got was the one word answer, but nodded his head and stepped aside.

"'Kay. Welcome to Bronco's." He stepped aside and watched her disappear into the cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Raven's first thought was to open a portal and get the hell out of there. The smoke alone made her gag, but the music didn't help either. She knew it was country, and that was enough for her. She rolled her eyes as someone fell to the ground in front of her, walking away from a, Gods help her, mechanical bull. She pushed her way to the bar, and tried to ignore the cat calls and whistles. When she made it, she just barked without thinking. "Beer!" The bartender, dressed matching the bouncer, nodded and reached under the bar, pulling out a bottle.<p>

"PBR alright Miss?" She just nodded, anything would do, she just needed something. She paid, and looked around trying to find him, and then deciding whether or not to try and kill her friends.

"Raven?" She turned and felt her jaw drop. She had removed her pig tails and wore a straw cowboy hat. She was even wearing a flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up and tucked into a pair of stonewashed jeans. To top it off, she was even wearing boots. Raven set down her drink and balled up her fists. She was angry at having to be there, and a fight felt good right now.

"Jinx?" The hexer threw her hands up, showing she held nothing put her glass.

"Truce, I'm just here for the music," she gave her a grin, and Raven surprised herself by smiling back. "And of course the guys." She laughed as Raven came over by her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone." She took a pull from her beer, and was surprised by the taste. Jinx looked to her and raised her own glass.

"At Bronco's, they only serve Pabst. To them, everything else is piss water." Raven choked on her beer and laughed. Jinx joined her, afterwards answering the unsaid question. "I've been coming here awhile now. I found it by accident, and thought the guy who sings here was cute, and decided to make it my watering hole." Raven nodded, and noticed that she had already drained the bottle. Jinx simply laughed, and rose. "You get the next one." She came back with another and Raven thanked her, realizing that the woman who she couldn't stand in battle was actually being friendly towards her.

Five, or maybe it was six beers later, Raven and Jinx were laughing at their table, watching as another person rose up on the mechanical bull located near the bar. "I think I lost my virginity the first time I rode that thing," Raven spit her beer out laughing. She could now say that she enjoyed Jinx's company. Apart from needing to keep her from robbing the city blind, she had decided that the girl was fun to be around. And to top it all off, she hadn't lost her control the entire time. She continued to laugh as the girl slammed her elbow into her side. "Shut up, he's gonna take the stage."

Raven turned, and saw that the crowd had grown silent. The bartender was up on stage, and what little light there was was focused on him. "Alright ladies, you know what happens now." Raven turned to gawk at Jinx as she and every other female started to whistle towards the stage. "My good friend, Rick, he's gonna sing a little song," he raised a glass to the crowd. "Here's hoping that she's here tonight."

Raven turned to Jinx, who seemed to have sobered instantly, and was digging in her purse. "What is he talking abo-,"

"Just shut up, Rick's looking for _his_ girl tonight." Having found what she was looking for, Raven rolled her eyes as the girl pulled out a mirror and checked her makeup. She looked to her stage, and her jaw dropped. He had changed out the skin tight suit for faded levis. He work a plaid shirt that seemed to hug his body, and Raven didn't know if it was the beer talking, but she suddenly wished she wore make up. He approached the microphone and turned, accepted a battered acoustic guitar. She watched as he stared out over the crowd. Ducking her head, she hoped he didn't see her, and she watched as his gaze went back to the mike.

"Like he said, I hope you're here tonight," she noticed that he whispered to the crowd, and she her the collective sigh of every woman in the room. She listened as he picked out the first chords, and felt herself sigh when he began to sing.

_As I sit here surrounded by people and lights_

_Alone with my drink at the bar_

_You've been here forever, so clear in my mind_

_I just don't know where you are_

_I know I'll find you but girl 'til I do_

_This is my love song for you_

She noticed that he had gotten off the stage, and started to walk through the crowd, staring into the face of every woman he stopped at. A server ran up to him, and he gave her a smile of thanks as he accepted a microphone she pinned to his collar.

_Let's hold hands on the porch swing, under the moon_

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune_

_We can lie on a blanket, out back in the yard_

_And wish for our future on a faraway star_

_And you'll feel the passion as time after time_

_I press your sweet lips to mine_

_Then we'll dance to the radio, right up 'til dawn_

_'Til you drift off to dream in my arms_

He was getting closer, and she had to resist the urge to run. If he found her, he would be furious. She would be embarrassed beyond belief. _I'll kill them all,_ she had decided. After tonight, they would all find their way to where Beast Boy had visited.

_You might be hundreds or more miles away_

_Or you might be just down the street_

_But there'll be a hunger deep in your eyes_

_That I'll recognize when we meet_

_It might take hours or it might take years_

_But this is the song you will hear_

He reached their table, and she held her breath. Jinx gave a huge grin and stared hopefully at him, but his eyes slipped past the girl and settled on her. She saw the surprise on his face, but his expression changed to something else she couldn't read as he continued to sing.

_Lets's hold hands on the porch swing, under the moon_

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune_

_We can lie on a blanket, out back in the yard_

_And wish for our future on a faraway star_

_And you'll feel the passion as time after time_

_I press your sweet lips to mine_

_Then we'll dance to the radio, right up 'til dawn_

_'Til you drift off to dream in my arms_(2).

He had stopped singing, and continued to play, until the band had stopped. She felt naked under his gaze, and tried to leave but Jinx stopped her, smiling widely. He leaned close to her face, and she could smell the sweat, beer, and something else on him. "Do not leave." He returned to the stage, and passed the guitar and microphone back to the band. Turning to the floor mike, he smiled. "Sorry ladies, but I think I found her," he smiled wider, hearing the collective groans and cries of outrage from the crowd, and watched as several ladies left immediately.

"Jinx I want to leave." Raven tried again to rise, but the pink haired girl held firm.

"No, he found you, he wants you," she drained her drink and smiled at Raven. "Even if you don't 'like' like him, just go home with him tonight." She turned to see Richard walking through the crowd towards the bar. "With a body like that it could be fun," she giggled.

He was at the table before she could respond, beer in hand. "So, Raven what'd you think," he turned to face the other girl. "Hey Jinx." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a can. He started to flick his wrist, holding the can tight.

"How long have you been doing this," Raven gestured to the room, and the stage.

"For about three years," He continued to flick it, and satisfied, opened it, filling the area with the smell of wintergreen.

"You chew!" He shook his head, and taking a pinch, loaded his lip. After taking a pull from his bottle, he smiled at the two, giving what Raven recognized as a copenhagen grin.

"I dip, there is a difference." She just shook her head, and looked at him.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About five years, why do you think I spend so much time in my room." He took another long pull and smiled. "I don't need you guys judging me with my habits." She just rolled her eyes and looked to Jinx. The girl had frozen, and continued to gawk at the man in front of her.

"Nightwing?" she whispered.

"Sometimes, but I _am_ Richard, or Rick to my friends." She watched as he took a swallow of his beer. He reached up, and with a flick of his wrist knocked her hat off, revealing a mane of pink hair. "Can you keep a secret, I'll keep yours _cowgirl_." He winked, and Raven found herself giggling as the hex caster could only nod.

"So," he turned to face Raven. "It took you long enough to find me."

"What do you mean?" He laughed then, and she watched as the remaining female populous gave her angry looks.

"I was waiting for you to find me, and here you are. Did you like your song?" She was flabbergasted. What was he saying?

"What are you saying?"

He simply smiled. "I thought I was being pretty clear, I want us to, 'hold hands on the porch swing, lie on a blanket and wish on the stars, kiss you, and let you drift off to dream in my arms'." Raven rolled her eyes as she heard Jinx sigh beside her.

"I always thought you were cute, but sadly," he lifted his beer and drank. "I never really had the guts to tell you. I could sing, and found this place a while ago. So, I started to sing, and hoped that maybe one day, you would hear what I sang, and know how I feel." She was unprepared for what he said, and just leaned back. "You tongue-tied," he laughed and gave her a grin. "Let's see if I can fix that." He leaned forward, but she raised her hand to stop him when she realized what he was trying to do.

"If you're going to do that," she murmured. "Empty that shit out of your mouth." He laughed but did as she asked, flicking the wad onto the floor. As he leaned forward, a thought filled her mind.

_What the hell? _She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her. She had wanted him for a while. He had only tormented her when he changed his uniform for a skin tight one, sporting her colors. If he wanted to play, so would she. _Hell,_ she thought, _maybe he'll decide he likes things **darker.**_

When they finally separated, Raven looked around, seeing the heart-broken looks on the faces of the remaining women, and the smile on Jinx. "I'll see you at home," he whispered, rising to pay for their drinks, and walking out the door. She was still flustered from satisfying one of her desires, but could still let out a whistle as she watched him leave, staring at the outline the can made in his back pocket.

"He's good coming, but _great_ going." She turned to face Jinx, who lightly punched her arm. "So, are you gonna give him a test run tonight." Raven just shook her head and rose, draining her beer.

"You're so easy."

"Yeah, so are you?" She got up, and Raven noticed that she was heading towards the bull.

She started to walk towards the door, not wanting to see the carnage that was sure to happen. "I'm planning on purchasing." She walked out, smiling as the door cut off the pale girl's laugh.

Authors Notes

1. Quote from, _The Nameless City_,_ The Call of Cthulhu_, H.P. Lovecraft

2. Drift Off to Dream, by Travis Tritt

There you go. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, please review and tell me. I enjoyed writing this, and may do more if you want me to. Either way, tell me what you think.

Take it Easy,

-N


End file.
